Il reste toujours l'alcool
by choup37
Summary: Se passe quelque temps après le final de la saison 1, SPOILER majeur donc! Aramis a beau faire, il ne réussit pas à encaisser l'annonce de la grossesse d'Anne.


**Je ne pensais pas réécrire si vite après mon premier OS, mais la série et les fées de l'écriture en ont décidé autrement.. Je le dis tout de suite, c'est sombre et douloureux. Ce qui semble évident quand on voit le genre, et le thème, mais je le rappelle au cas où :p Pauvre, pauvre Aramis.. _*secoue la tête*_ J'espère pouvoir un jour écrire quelque chose de gai sur cette série, mais pour l'instant cela semble mal parti.**

 **Un petit OS court, donc, dédié à ma druidesse qui se reconnaitra :)! Pour ton enthousiasme constant et ton amour de la série!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Dumas, l'adaptation à la BBC. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, Richelieu ne serait pas mort _*retape Capaldi malgré sa superbe interprétation de Twelve*_ même si Rochefort me semble fort prometteur.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Il reste toujours l'alcool**

* * *

 _Que nous reste-t-il après tout cela?_ Avait demandé Aramis alors que lui et ses amis se préparaient à partir du château.

 _Pas l'argent,_ avait dit Porthos. Le Mousquetaire était en effet souvent pauvre.

 _Pas l'amour,_ avait soupiré d'Artagnan, qui venait de perdre une nouvelle fois Constance.

 _Il nous reste toujours l'honneur_ , avait répliqué Athos, et ses deux amis avaient hoché la tête.

L'honneur.

Un bien grand mot.

Est-ce qu'Athos l'avait employé exprès, ou avait-il répondu ce qu'on attendait de lui? Son ami savait exactement ce que ce mot lui évoquait en cet instant. L'honneur était tout ce qui leur restait à eux; lui ne pouvait même pas s'en contenter. Pas après sa nuit avec la reine. Oublier l'épisode du couvent avait été si difficile, et voilà qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. _Enceinte._ De lui, sans aucun doute. Leur discussion à mots couverts ne laissait guère d'ombre sur le sujet.

 _Elle est enceinte de moi, et je ne pourrai jamais le dire. Je ne pourrai jamais la prendre dans mes bras et caresser son magnifique ventre arrondi, jamais tenir l'enfant ou recevoir les félicitations des autres. Personne ne saura jamais, en dehors de nous deux et Athos._

 _C'est ta pénitence pour avoir touché au fruit interdit_ , lui susurra sa conscience d'une voix emplie de venin. _Tu as causé cela, et tu as mis ton meilleur ami en danger mortel en même temps. Assume à présent._

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu cela!_ Répliqua-t-il silencieusement. _Je l'ai fuie tous ces mois..._

 _Mais tu as craqué. Et à présent tu ne pourras jamais parler à ton enfant comme un père le ferait._

Le verre frappa lourdement sur la surface de bois. Attablé à une table dans le fin fond de l'auberge, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues rougies par le trop plein d'alcool. Perdu dans son océan de chagrin, il entendit à peine le son d'un tissu froissé alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de lui. Un soupir résonna. Du fin fond de son esprit embrumé, le soldat déchu crut reconnaitre le nouveau venu.

 _"Dans quel état t'es-tu mis?"_

Sans commenter davantage, Athos le releva doucement, glissant un bras autour de son dos pour le tourner vers lui, son autre main appuyant sur son torse pour maintenir l'équilibre précaire du cadet. Il grimaça devant l'haleine puante d'alcool de ce dernier, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. Maintenant n'était pas l'heure des reproches; Aramis était assez doué pour le faire lui-même. Pourquoi serait-il ici, sinon, en train de s'enivrer, sinon pour essayer d'oublier?

 _"Je l'ai perdue, Athos... Elle, et le bébé.. Jamais je ne pourrai... Jamais on ne.. Je n'ai pas mérité cela, Athos... Je n'ai jamais voulu..."_

Un sanglot brisa la voix de son ami. Les prunelles émeraudes de l'autre homme brillèrent de douleur devant son état, lui faisant encore une fois maudire le destin qui avait de nouveau brisé le cœur de son camarade. Son étreinte se renforça instinctivement, une main traçant de petits cercles dans son dos alors que l'autre caressait ses cheveux, et il murmura, du ton le plus doux dont il était capable, le même qu'il employait autrefois avec Thomas quand il fallait réconforter son petit frère:

 _"Je sais, Aramis. Je sais. Je suis désolé, mon ami."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oui je sais, je sais... Je retombe dans mes vieux travers. On ne m'appelle pas la sadique pour rien... Mais que voulez-vous, le thème s'y prête! J'ai été prémonitoire quand dans ma première fic sur la série, j'ai dit "Et si la reine tombait enceinte?" ! L'épisode suivant, PAF! Un bébé! Et moi _'euuuuuuuuh j'ai un souci là, j'suis pas certaine qu'il soit entièrement ..."_ oups.. L'expression d'Aramis était sans appel, et je ne serai pas surprise s'il avait en effet bu, je le ferai à sa place :(**


End file.
